More Than an End
by FortheLoveofWrestling
Summary: Edge is forced to retire because of injuries, but hopes it will bring more than an end. Slash: Mark/Adam  Undertaker/Edge


"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" the dark-haired man asked, the sadness evident in his voice.

The slightly smaller man sighed, "I wasn't sure how to tell you. Hell, I wasn't even sure I could go through with the decision."

Mark looked up at Adam, "how long have you known?"

"A few of months." Adam answered, knowing the older man would be upset.

"Damn it, Adam. How could you have waited this long?" Mark said, not meaning to sound angry.

Adam shifted his stance, "I wanted to enjoy my last few months with you. Did you want me gone sooner?" he tried to joke.

"No, of course not." Mark replied. "You shouldn't have risked it though. If the doctor told you to stop wrestling, you should have stopped. What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I wanted to go out on top, at Wrestlemania, as a champion." he explained. "I'm not ready for this to be taken away from me, but I don't have a choice. I was just trying to take some control over how I went out, you know? That's all I wanted."

Mark sighed and walked over to the Canadian, wrapping his arms loosely around the younger man's neck; Adam's arms moving around the Phenom's waist, holding him close. There was nothing either man could say to make things better, Adam was injured and couldn't wrestle anymore without risking his health. Even if Adam had wanted to stay, Mark wouldn't have allowed it. He didn't want to see him risk so much, just to wrestle. The situation was out of their control and now they both had to let go of something they weren't ready to let go of.

xXx

For years, Mark and Adam kept their relationship hidden from the public eye. Only their co-workers, and close friends and family knew of them. That was fine with them both. Though they hid their relationship for the sake of their career's, neither one particularly enjoyed sharing too much of their personal lives with others.

Their relationship began out of pure sexual desire. Mark had lusted and longed after the young blonde for a while, but never acted on it. Adam was simply looking for someone to satisfy his primal needs. Of course he was attracted to the older man's handsome features, but he wasn't interested in a relationship of any sort. He learned rather quickly that his chosen career did not bode well for relationships. And Mark just wasn't the kind to sleep around, so he never acted on his attraction either.

Like Mark, Adam was a bit of a loner. They had a few close friends, and their co-workers, whom they enjoyed having a good time with, but out of the social gatherings, they mostly kept to themselves. Adam would occasionally find someone to be with, specifically someone who didn't know who he was or the business he was in, and have fun, but that never lasted long. He was never satisfied with that sort of arrangement; he wanted more from a companion, but knew nothing would ever work as long as he was actively wrestling.

Mark wasn't opposed to a relationship, he'd had his share of them while he was on the road, but they never seemed to work out. He had tried with the mother of his children, but for her, his career and the extensive traveling involved, was too much. It was the same with the others. Though he was a loner by nature, he didn't particularly enjoy the lonely nights and the solitude of the countless empty hotel rooms he spent those lonely nights in. He didn't mind all the traveling, he actually enjoyed it. The injuries weren't fun, but he could deal with them. What he really hated most were the nights he had no one to share them with.

When they finally spoke of their mutual feelings, they weren't seeking a relationship, just to escape those lonely nights. Neither Mark nor Adam ever cared to label their relationship as such, though their friends and co-workers did. They were simply there for each other when they needed someone to be there.

Mark never enjoyed a large bed with no one to share it with, and Adam was grateful for the companionship he offered. In the beginning, both men would agree, it was the sex they came back for, but over time, it grew into much more. Often, Mark and Adam were too tired or too sore to enjoy that physical aspect, so they just shared a bed. Those nights, it was enough to have the other man's arm wrapped or draped across him. They developed a strong bond and affection for each other; they never tried to pin-point any one moment things changed, but they both knew how strong of a hold they had on each other.

xXx

"I'm going to miss this; I'm going to miss you." Mark whispered to Adam.

"Having these past few months to think about it, I haven't figured out how exactly we'll make this all work, but we'll figure it out somehow." Adam spoke softly, hope in his voice.

Mark gave his lover a small smile, "Adam, you've never wanted that type of relationship." he said with a heavy heart. "You've always said you never wanted that."

Adam walked away, his back to Mark. "That was before you."

"We used to say that this was all because we needed someone to be there for us. We needed some type of connection with another person." Mark said.

"So, what's changing?" Adam asked. "We both know we still need that from each other." he said with grin. Mark couldn't help but return the smile. Adam had that effect on him.

"You're right. We both still need that. I still want that from you, but how can we share each other's company when you're not here?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah, the circumstances will be different, but you and I aren't changing any time soon. We'll just have to figure out a way to make it work." said Adam. "Besides, I can travel with you sometimes. I don't mind, and I'd actually like that. That doesn't have to change."

"You'll only miss the job more if you're always hanging around," Mark said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And that isn't a retirement anyway. This is your chance to do all the things you never had the opportunity to do before. You can't waste your time following me around the country. I won't let you do that."

"I wouldn't be wasting my time. And as for all the other stuff, I'll have time for all of that." Adam said, finishing his packing for the following day. He lugged the suitcase across the room to continue.

"Adam, stop that." Mark said, getting up and taking the suitcase from Adam's hands. "This is our last night together. Can we save the packing for the morning, please?"

Adam sighed, he was hoping Mark would take kindlier to his retirement. He hoped the older man would want to try and make their… thing… work. "Mark, this isn't the last night we'll have together. Why are you trying to convince me that we're better off apart?"

Mark took him by the hand and led him to their bed and sat him on the edge of it, before taking up his spot again. "I don't want that, but I think it's best we don't fight the inevitable. There's a reason this all worked as well as it has. We needed someone to share the lonely nights with, but with you gone, I don't know that we could last."

"There are other reasons this relationship worked," Adam said defensively.

Mark nodded and gave him a small smile. He knew that was true, he cared for Adam in ways he was too afraid to say aloud, but he was only trying to make Adam leaving easier on them both. "I know," he said. "You've had a few months, I've had an hour, Adam. I'm still trying to take it all in."

Adam knew it was a lot to spring on him, the day before he had to leave, but it wouldn't have been any easier to drag it out. "We're both tired. Let's just enjoy each other's company tonight and deal with everything else after tomorrow night."

Mark smiled, "I'd like that." They both stood up in silence and removed their t-shirts and jeans, before they laid down next to each other, unsure if they would again be able to take pleasure in the connection they shared.

* * *

><p>Finally! I've wanted to write a MarkAdam story for so, so long. And now, I've finally accomplished that goal. They hold a special place in my heart. They were the first slash couple I fell for. Strange because they're a pairing you never see. But they're my favorite.

I hope that this came out well, as some of you may know, I don't ever go back and edit my stories. I usually sit down, type and post.

I'd love to write a longer story between the two, but I've been working on _Catching the Whisper in the Wind_ for so long, I need to concentrate on finishing that story first. This one-shot just came to me and I needed to write it.

On a personal side note, I was hoping to pay homage to the story that I first feel in love with, with Mark and Adam, but I can't seem to find it on FF anymore. Does anyone know the story I'm talking about? It's been here for years. It's about Mark and Adam wanting to be together, but Mark breaks it off to be with Sara, who is pregnant. Adam ends up with Rey Mysterio is part of it, and yeah... I'd really love to know what happened to the story and if it's still on the site. If you know where I can find it, please PM me. Thank you.

Anyway, please _**REVIEW!**_ I would really appreciate the feedback on this story.


End file.
